Sins of the father are the sins of the son
by just-call-me-ACE-19
Summary: This story is attempting to get into the destiny's family heads it's mostly suspence/drama,but I add subtle humor just for fun. Please R&R!Chapters 1 and 2 up!
1. Trailer bound

**So,it's my first fanfic,sorry if it sucks.**

**I don't own Mr. Tall,or any other characters in the DSS...YET...  
**

Mr. Tall sat shut up in his trailer for the 4th day on end.

"Damned, short, quirky father." He thought a slight hint of anger in his usually calm thoughts. He found himself twirling a favorite pen of his in his grungy palm; it was a soothing dark turquoise color, he abruptly stopped himself thinking how his father does the same thing with his trademark heart-shaped watch.

He limped over to his mirror, to see what damage had been done. His eyes were an unusual gray, as if the life had been sucked from them by his father's most recent visit. He had dark lines under his eyes, a side affect from the sleepless nights. 4 day old stubble covered his chin, and his usual dark combed hair was a tame-less mop. He groaned. It would take hours to make himself look decent. The 1st smile in days lingered over his lips for he remembered what poor Larten would say if he heard that last thought. He always teased him when he said something about his appearance, but Larten was right, he did focus on his image quite much, maybe too much.

"No matter." He said these words aloud to make sure his voice worked properly.

He ambled over to his dresser and took out a suit with a vibrant green button-up shirt to go underneath it.

"Which tie shall I wear?" He said this louder now, while turning to a small cage hanging in the corner of the room.

"Angie. Angie." Attempting to lull the creature from the cage.

"Come on you stupid bird!" He exclaimed angrily grasping his pen and thrusting it at the cage.

The bird was a present from Truska, a performer in his circus. He loathed the bird with a passion, but in a way it was his most treasured possession. He chuckledin rememberance of how he came to get the bird.

It was his...213th birthday?And the day before he was speaking with Truska and another performer,Rahmus Twobellies,about how annoying birds were,especially the exotic ones.Truska being a foriegner didn't understand english well,and got confused.She ended up scaling the local zoo's aviary and snatching a yellow tailed mackaw for his birthday.He was too polite to turn her down, after all she went through to get a hold of it.So he took the bird and regretted it ever since.

Brushing the thought away he went back to his tie drawer and pulled out a black tie.

"Hmmm...A tad morose.Eh,oh well." He mumbled,debating wheather it was suitable,considering the occaision.

After his chin was cleanly shaven and his hair was unmangled he put on his suit and left the comfort zone of his trialer;that too he would regret.

* * *

**Hmmm...that wasn't so smooth as I had planned...oh well, R&R please!!**


	2. Your heart and mine

**Hello everyone,I'm trying to get a post up every once in a while to aviod being hounded by readers,I just had a day or so of being scared shitless but it's ok now.Thanks for your reviews,no flames...yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DSS or the characters...but you wait...**

**25 years before**

A short plump man wearing a shabby yellow suit, green rain-boots, and a chunky pair of glasses was fiddling with a heart-shaped watch as he gazed upon a child of only 4 or 5 years. The child was a boy with a determined and youthful temperament; he was teaching his little sister how to play "keep-ups"(a soccer game the child was quite fond of).The poor girl wasn't doing too well,but he was going to teach her if it took until sundown and then 'till sunrise.

"There he is;the ticket to my dream…my desires...what I breathe for. That little heart that ticks in him."He clutched the watch in his pudgy hand. A smile spread across the mans face, it was not a heart warming smile, rather one of devious intent,cold enough to freeze the sun over.

The man was satisfied with his yearly visit,so he stood from the park bench,and still grinning ear to ear,he pondered off.

**Later in the mans stronghold:**

"What do you mean you can't get the soul?!" The man exclaimed angrily.His face was flushed red.

"It's been in there too long!It doesn't know who it is,or what it needs to make right." Shouted a truly repulsive looking woman,one might think her a witch.

"I don't give a sudding shit about 'what it needs to make right' get me the soul godamnit!" With that the man strode off,not letting the woman respond.

"Menstraul cycles..." The woman sighed."The world would be a better place without them."Then she grabbed her fishing net,and her diary...it was going to be a long night and she didn't want to be bored half to death.

When she got to her solem destination, she tied the soul-net to a tree so it wouldn't get pulled into the lake,she wasn't about to jump in a lake of dead bodies to get a sudding net!She chose a spot close enough to the lake to where she could control the net but far enough away that she wouldn't be bothered by the sudding bludgens.And there she sat for hours...and hours...and yet some more hours,just writing in her diary.

**Okay,that was bad,huh?Oh,well.Sorry it was soooooo short but I don't believe in long chapters. I gave you a little humor to not make it so monotinous. Hope you guys liked it,I wont know if you don't R&R HINT-HINT**


End file.
